Melons, Fiber, and Krispy Kremes!
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack and Daniel go grocery shopping and find beautiful woman, melons, donuts, and .... even, dare I say it, sex!


Melons, Fiber and Krispy Kremes  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: NC-17   
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 35kb; stand alone epilogue  
  
Written: August 8-9, 12-14, 16-17, 2003  
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Jack and Daniel go grocery shopping and find beautiful woman, melons, donuts, and .... even, dare I say it, sex!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) This is an epilogue to my fic, "Never a False Step". It stands alone, however, and you don't have to read NAFS to understand this one. And by the way, the major events depicted in the story are based on real events that have happened to friends of mine!  
  
2) Mucho thanks to Judy who walked me by the hand through the, gulp, sex scene. It's my first, and it's very Disneyized, but I couldn't have done it without her help! Thanks for all the suggestions and comments, too, Judy! You really helped make this fic much better than it was originally!  
  
Melons, Fiber and Krispy Kremes  
  
by Orrymain  
  
SG-1 had been extremely busy lately, with Jack and Daniel both involved in several extra projects. Aside from the frustration of not having much time to spend together until this weekend, the worst result of all their overtime was that neither had had much time to tend to household chores, including grocery shopping.   
  
They had planned on shopping the night before, but spontaneously ended up entangled in each other's bodies, their passion exploding, thus suspending their desire for food in favor of the taste of each other.  
  
The next morning, they took one look at the single cans of spaghetti sauce, peas, and cauliflower that graced their bare cupboards and asked in unison, "Breakfast out?"   
  
Twenty minutes later, the lovers were seated in a booth at the nearest IHOP. Jack had the Rooty Tooty Fresh and Fruity meal with Blueberries.   
  
"It's not that I love the meal, Daniel, but I can't resist saying the name," Jack explained as he decided on his order.   
  
Daniel opted for his usual IHOP breakfast, Belgian waffles with strawberries.  
  
Their stomachs fed, the couple made their way to their neighborhood supermarket.   
  
"I'll get the meat, Daniel, while you get the deli stuff."  
  
"Okay. Jack, do you want the honey roasted or the Virginia ham this time?"  
  
"Whatever you want, Danny. Either is fine. Oh, but make sure they slice the meat thinner. Last time it was too thick for the sandwiches."  
  
Daniel pulled out a number from the deli counter and waited for his turn as Jack made his way down the meat aisle.   
  
As he scanned the steak section, Jack's mind was riveted back to an argument the lovers had had a few weeks before.   
  
"I can't believe Daniel picked up those lousy cube steaks last time," Jack scoffed silently, recalling their "discussion" that night.  
  
"Jack, I'm tired, and I was in a hurry. I had to finish those translations and drop off the report to Hammond, and then I had to pick up the VCR from the shop, your VCR I might add that you could just as easily have picked up on your way home, and then I had that appointment with Professor McClain at the university.   
  
"I barely made it to the store before it closed as it was, so just be happy you have them at all. Besides, you said get steaks, but you didn't say what kind of steak."  
  
"Daniel, STEAK is not this ... this ... cubed cheap imitation. You know me better than that."  
  
"Well, you also gave me a spending limit since you're just taking it to Siler's for a barbecue."  
  
"Daniel, I have an image to protect here. Do you know what the entire SGC is going to say if O'Neill walks in with these ... these tiny little red ... flat ... skinny ... corpses?"  
  
"Jack, it's steak. You asked for STEAK, CHEAP steak. Next time, be more specific, or don't give me a budget. Better yet, Jack, next time, BUY IT YOURSELF!"  
  
Daniel turned and huffed up to their bedroom, where he changed into his navy blue sweats and sprawled over the bed, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and forget everything about demanding life partners, translations and steaks.   
  
It had been a cold night for Jack, until he humbly climbed the stairs and surprised his lover with two scrumptious Godiva truffles and a cup of Starbuck's Arabian Mocha Java coffee, one of Daniel's favorite exotic blends. Jack counted his blessings for 24 hour services, and forgiving archaeologists!   
  
Back in the moment, Jack bypassed the cube steaks in favor of other more appropriate selections, from rib eye to porterhouse.   
  
"Now that's steak," Jack said to himself.   
  
Daniel caught up to Jack at the Diary Section, gently placing his deli meats in the basket as Jack grabbed some milk from the shelf.  
  
"Did you remind them to ..."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. "... cut the meat thin? Yes, Jack."  
  
"Good. Let's hit the canned veggies."  
  
They made their way through the store, adding various canned foods, some snack items, a few household necessities like dish soap and window cleaner, before separating again.  
  
"I'll get a head start on the produce, Jack, while you get the beverages. Don't forget ..."  
  
"... the coffee." Both spoke in unison and then laughed.  
  
"Danny, you want Pepsi or Coke?"  
  
"Pepsi, Jack. It's the real thing for the Pepsi generation!"  
  
"I knew you were tainted, Jackson. Don't you know that Coke makes the world sing in harmony. As a cultural expert, I would think you'd be devoted to anything that promotes such spirit."  
  
"I would, Jack, but they use that stuff to clean toilets. Bring on the Pepsi!"  
  
"You're sick, Daniel," Jack turned to head up the soft drink aisle as his lover walked towards the produce department.   
  
Jack reluctantly placed a generous supply of Pepsi in the cart, shaking his head at his inner thoughts.   
  
"Ah, Danny, I wouldn't even let Sara bring this so-called soft drink into the house, but with you, whatever you want, you get; is that love or what?"   
  
Adding a two-liter bottle of Mountain Dew and one of Barq's Root Beer, Jack steered his way to meet up with his partner.  
  
Jack turned the corner, arriving at the produce section and was stunned by the what he saw. Smiling shyly by the cantaloupes was his appealing archaeologist, holding a melon in his hand, talking in lecture mode, to a group of no less than six beautiful women.   
  
All of the ladies were focused attentively on the young man's hands as he caressed the melon, apparently displaying the proper way to select a ripe melon.   
  
"Well, it's not hard really. You can sniff it; that's a big clue. I know that sounds funny, but it really works. Smell the rind and if it's sweet, that's a good indicator the melon is ripe."  
  
"I think I'd feel a little funny doing that in a store, Daniel. What would people think?"   
  
The question came from a well-dressed woman in her twenties. She had long black hair and her shopping cart was already half full of fresh vegetables and fruits.   
  
"Yeah, Lady, convince me you need help on how to pick produce," Jack smirked silently.  
  
"Oh, I know, but I guess I've learned that people will think what they want anyway, and I'd rather let a stranger think I'm a bit 'off', than risk my ... my, uh, friend complaining about rotten fruit."  
  
"But, Daniel, what if we want to feeeel the melon to find out if it's ripppe."   
  
The question had come from a tall, curvacious blonde showing "more cleavage than JoLo" Jack thought. She was dressed in a low cut pink blouse and a black mini-skirt. As she spoke, Blondie, as Jack thought of her, touched the melon Daniel was holding, rubbing against the young man's hands in the process,   
  
Jack thought Daniel might die on the spot, his eyes wide as Blondie practically threw herself at him in front of the others.  
  
"Um, well, you can," Daniel looked away, choosing to focus to his left on the fifty-something brunette dressed in a conservative pantsuit as he responded, "... you can press here, at the end away from the stem. See? If you press here, and it's soft, than the melon should be ripe. The softer the melon to your touch, the riper it is."  
  
A thirty-ish redhead laughed, "I can't believe it's taken me all these years to learn how to pick out a cantaloupe at the store. I usually just grab one and go."   
  
Jack liked her. "My type of girl," he thought. She was dressed in blue jeans and a white tee shirt that said "Go Avalanche" on the back.   
  
Jack smiled thinking briefly about the season tickets Daniel had given him for his birthday last year. The young man hated hockey, but he went with Jack to every game they were able to when home, and always acted like there was no where else in the world he'd rather be.   
  
"That's one of the reasons I love you so much, Danny," Jack thought as he watched his lover, "all those hockey games, just for me."  
  
"I know what you mean, Jeannine. I used to just randomly pick up any old fruit, too, until I got tired of my melons not being as fresh as they should, especially since I'm ... gone a lot. My work takes me out of town quite a bit."  
  
"Okay, so it should be soft down here and have a sweet fragrance."   
  
Jeannine pointed to the correct area of the melon and took a sniff as she waited for Daniel to confirm her statement.  
  
"Right, and you can also tell by the color. Cantaloupes have a netted rind that is usually a ground color, but that will turn golden as it ripens.  
  
"Oh, Daniel, you're so smart about this. My husband wouldn't be caught dead shopping."   
  
"Another fan heard from, and how come everyone knows your name, Danny?" Jack chuckled.   
  
This last comment came from another woman, about 28 Jack figured, slender, wearing a tight-fitting blue dress and white sandals. She, like the others, was "pawing" Daniel occasionally, ostensibly to touch his melon and make sure they were pushing it correctly for ripeness.   
  
Jack continued to watch for a few minutes. He could swear Daniel was blushing from the doting females. Jack was actually reveling in the event because, after all, Daniel was going home with him.   
  
Jack's contentment, however, ended when "Blondie" whispered something in Daniel's ear that made his lover turn bright red and stutter what sounded like, "I've ... no, I've never ... used a melon for ... that ... before."   
  
"Enough," Jack thought as he approached his lover and his audience.   
  
"Hey Daniel, giving another lecture on produce management?"  
  
"Oh, hi Jack, no, was just explaining how to pick out a ripe melon."  
  
The ladies weren't moving. None of them. All had said polite "hellos" to Jack, but they were still circled around the archaeologist, and the blonde was about to whisper something else in his ear.  
  
"Daniel," Jack bellowed, "Why don't we let these ... ladies ... be on their way. We've got a schedule to keep ourselves."  
  
"Sure, Jack. Nice to meet all of you." Daniel placed his melon in their cart, and Jack was pleased the female shoppers finally took the hint and went about their business ... except for Blondie.  
  
"Here, Daniel," the blonde said in a low, breathy voice, slipping a piece of paper in his hand as she pressed against him, "call me sometime; and I'll show you things about melons that will bloooow you away."  
  
Daniel was once again bright red and gulped, "tha ... I mean, well ..." The young man was so shocked he didn't know what to say and finally just looked to Jack with begging eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Blondie, but no thanks. C'mon Danny. We still have a lot of shopping to do before our guests arrive tonight."  
  
The blonde's eyes widened as she watched Jack snatch Daniel's hand, grasping and holding it firmly in his as he pulled Daniel away. Jack had a big smile on his face, as he turned and glanced back at the gaping seductress.   
  
"Better luck next time," Jack said as they rounded the corner.  
  
"Jack! What are you doing?"   
  
Daniel was shocked at the very public display of affection. He liked it, but he knew it was too risky. Jack was still holding his hand.  
  
"Teaching that bimbo a lesson. Geez, Danny, how many times do you think you can blush in the course of five minutes before you turn permanently red? What the heck did she say anyway?"  
  
Daniel gulped, "You ... you don't want to know, Jack."  
  
Jack released Daniel's hand.   
  
"You're right, not if Blondie wants to walk out of here in one piece. That flock of geese sure knew your name fast enough. What did you do, flash a neon sign or something?"  
  
"I was just being polite, Jack. I always introduce myself. You know, habit."  
  
Jack laughed, "At least you didn't tell them you were a peaceful explorer from ..." The Colonel tensed slightly seeing Daniel looking away with embarrassment.   
  
"Danny, you didn't?  
  
"No, but I sure had you going there for a minute."  
  
"Tease."  
  
"Crazy Man."  
  
"Flirt."  
  
"Jealous Maniac."  
  
"Always, where you're concerned, Love, " Jack whispered getting a sweet smile in response. "C'mon, bread aisle is next."   
  
"Okay, you get that and I'll go get the ..."  
  
"No way, Dannyboy, I am not throwing you out in front of those she-wolves again. We're sticking together so I can ... protect you."  
  
Daniel smiled, "Protect me, Jack, or prevent you from making a jealous loon of yourself in front of the entire store?"  
  
"That, too!" Jack laughed.   
  
The lovers pushed their cart to the bread aisle and Daniel picked up a loaf of white bread.   
  
"Daniel, you may know about produce, but your bread education is sadly lacking."  
  
"What are you talking about, Jack?"  
  
"What day is it today?"  
  
"They say forgetfulness is a sign of senility, Jack."  
  
"Danny, don't be a smartie-cat, and just answer the question."  
  
"It's Thursday."  
  
"And what color twist tie is on that loaf of bread you pulled out?"  
  
Daniel shook his head at his crazy partner, but inspected the packaging as requested and answered, "It's yellow."  
  
"Exactly. That means this loaf of bread has been sitting on this shelf since last Saturday. Here ..."  
  
Jack fumbled through the shelf checking the twist ties, finally pulling one out.   
  
"See, this one is "Red."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, my little genius, a red twistie means it was delivered this morning."  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"Years of shopping, Love. Monday's ties are blue, Tuesday's are green, Thursday's are red, Friday's are white, and Saturday's deliveries come with yellow ties."  
  
"No deliveries on Wednesday?"  
  
"Nope, and don't ask me why because I don't know."  
  
Jack took the loaf Daniel had selected and held it next to the one he had, "And look, you can verify it here where they stamp the "buy by" date. Of course, they don't always do that, but it's a nice double check when they do."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Jack," Daniel said as he put his loaf back on the shelf.  
  
"How'd you learn that, and don't tell me years of shopping, Jack, that's bunk?"  
  
Jack laughed. "Sara told me, after we separated. She knew I'd be lost, so she sent me a list of shopping tips. The bread thing stuck out in my mind. I thought it had to be crap, but I checked it out, and sure enough, the fresher loaves matched the color of the twisties."  
  
"What's next of the list?"  
  
"Donuts."  
  
"Jack, why do you want those?"  
  
"Because I do."  
  
"Very informative."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Jacka..."  
  
"Thank you again, Daniel."   
  
Jack swore softly as he looked at the selection of dried out pastries.   
  
"I can't believe this. It's only 10 a.m., and look at these, dried out, and they probably taste more like paste than pastries."  
  
"Jack, it's a grocery store, not a professional bakery."  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen? I'm Jim Johnston, the manager. I didn't mean to ease drop on your conversation, but I was checking out the departments and couldn't help but hear you discussing the bakery. Is there something specific that concerns you?"  
  
Extending his hand to meet the outstretched one of the manager, Jack responded, "Yes, thank you. I'm Jack, and this is Daniel. We've shopped here for several years, and I'm astounded that you never seem to have a decent donut. I keep unusual hours, so understand if I show up at 7 at night that the donuts might be old, but at 10 a.m. in the morning, I expect a fresh pastry that's tasty, and these," Jack pointed to the various shelved items, "do not qualify."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way. We have an arrangement with another company and they ship things to us but sometimes they don't arrive in a timely manner. It would be easier if our supplier was closer, but unfortunately, they aren't."  
  
"I have a suggestion, Jim," Jack said with a cocky smile. "There's a Krispy Kreme place in town, over on East Platte. Krispy Kremes are awesome. Had them, Jim?"  
  
Jim smiled knowingly, "Of course, my family and I go there regularly."  
  
"As do we, and friends of ours from the mountain."  
  
"You're air force, then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
Jack laughed at Daniel's first contribution to the conversation. "I am. Daniel is a consultant. The point is, everyone loves the KK's. Why not strike up a deal with the management. Have them deliver several varieties here once, maybe twice a day. Since they are on the other side of town, a lot of folks here will be grateful to be able to stop here instead of going all the way over there; plus, I'll bet you get new customers. People who haven't bought Krispy Kreme's before will try them and become customers. KK will win, you will win, and I will finally get a fresh donut at 10 a.m."  
  
"Interesting idea, Jack. I'll give that some thought. Thank you for the suggestion."  
  
"Anytime, Jim."   
  
The store manager gave a nod, turned and headed towards the other end of the store.  
  
Jack started to walk away, expecting Daniel to follow, but realized after a few feet that he was alone. Turning, Jack called, "You coming?"  
  
Daniel shook his head, took a few quick paces to catch up with his partner, and said, "Like I said, Jack, you never cease to amaze me."  
  
"You have to learn to seize the moment, Danny. It's a great idea."  
  
"Are you going to tell me Sara gave you that idea in an email, Jack?"  
  
"No, not Sara ... and are you suggesting it wasn't my idea?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
The older man laughed in submission. "Okay, okay, Mr. Know-it-All. Remember Stan Ford, the guy we met during that big-wig gathering last fall at the Pentagon?"  
  
"Yeah. Worked for C.I.A., didn't he?"  
  
"That's the one. He lives in Virginia and is a Krispy Kreme addict. They had KK's there long before we got them out here. He told me he convinced his store to make the same kind of deal because he got tired of driving to the other end of town for the donuts. Turns out, it worked great. I figured if it could work for Stan in Virginia, it could work for us in the Springs."  
  
"My genius."  
  
"Are you being sarcastic, Daniel?"  
  
"Who ... me, Jack?"  
  
Jack ignored the challenge. "Let's move on. Cereal is next."  
  
"Can't have you deprived of your Froot Loops, Jack."  
  
Arriving at the cereal aisle, Jack promptly picked up two boxes of Froot Loops and placed them in his cart.  
  
"Okay, Danny, grab something and let's go."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Danny. It's cereal, how hard can it be?"  
  
"Very. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and there are several things to consider."  
  
"Things? ... such as?"  
  
"Fiber. Calories. Sugar. There's way too much sugar in most of these cereals, Jack."  
  
Daniel picked up a box of Post 100% Bran and read the label. "Hmmm, natural wheat bran." He replaced it on the shelf, and selected a box of Kellogg's Complete Wheat Bran Flakes and read its box. " Whole wheat, wheat bran, sugar, high fructose corn syrup..."  
  
"Daniel, what are you reading?  
  
"The ingredients, Jack. You don't expect me to buy just anything, do you?"  
  
"Daniel, it's cereal, for crying out loud. Just pick one!"  
  
Daniel ignored his frustrated lover as he picked up yet another box, this time Fiber One from General Mills. "#1 in Fiber and Taste," he read aloud. "Hmmm."  
  
Jack walked up behind his lover. He took a quick look around, and saw that there was no one in sight. He leaned in behind Daniel, their bodies brushing together. Jack placed his hands on Daniel's waist and whispered something into his ear, then pulled back and nonchalantly walked over to the shopping cart and waited.  
  
Daniel dropped the box onto the floor and turned. He wasn't a shade of red, he was crimson red. He gulped, "You want to do what with the cereal?"  
  
Jack smirked like a fox. "Make your selection, Daniel, and let's go home."  
  
Daniel turned to the shelves and grabbed a box, throwing it haphazardly into the cart, and pranced toward the checkout counters.   
  
"Okay, let's go, Jack. NOW."  
  
Jack beamed. "Why didn't I think of this ages ago?," he asked himself.  
  
"So, which cereal did you choose?"  
  
Daniel stopped once again, and faced his lover. He looked panic-stricken.   
  
"Does ... does it matter? I mean, to do what you said ... does it ... I mean ... I don't know."  
  
Jack laughed. "No, it doesn't matter, Daniel. C'mon, let's check out."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Use the express line."  
  
"Danny, we have more than 10 items. No can do."  
  
"You're a Colonel in the United States Air Force, Jack. You've taken on ...", Daniel caught himself just in time, looking around at the lines of shoppers waiting to check out, "those guys who think they ... rule ... everything in the universe ... and political idiots, don't tell me you can't handle a freakin' store clerk. USE the express line, O'Neill."  
  
Daniel was so wound up Jack wasn't sure they'd make it out of the store. Unfortunately, there were four carts ahead of them.   
  
"This is the freakin' express lane, it's supposed to move fast."  
  
"Calm down, Danny, it won't take long."  
  
"Down, Jack. Oh yes, I want to go down. Definitely, down."   
  
Jack knew that look. He prayed the express line picked up some steam, because his lover was about to blow, "pun intended", Jack mused silently. If they were home, Jack would be counting the seconds to lift off, but in the supermarket, that wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Danny, why don't you go wait in the truck. I'll take care of this."  
  
Daniel bounced around for a few seconds, trying to decide if he wanted to take Jack's advice. He wasn't feeling exactly rationale at the moment, so decided to do as Jack suggested.  
  
Leaning as close to Jack as he dared to do in such a public place, Daniel said in a low husky voice, "If you aren't out there in ten minutes, Jack, I'm coming back ... to get you, Jack, because I want you to come, Jack, to me, Jack ... NOW, Jack, so if I have to COME back in here to get you ... it won't be pretty. Do you understand what I'm saying, Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
Jack loved it when Daniel went alpha. He just hadn't counted on a new use for cereal turning Daniel on so completely, here in the grocery store, at 10:30 in the morning. He swallowed, feeling himself harden in anticipation, watching his anxious lover.   
  
"Yes, Daniel. I understand."   
  
Daniel hurried out to the truck, Jack thought silently, "Calm down, O'Neill or you're going to embarrass yourself in front of that nice old lady next to you."   
  
Jack smiled politely at the elderly woman watching him as he attempted to relax his body..   
  
"Sir, it looks like you have quite a full cart there. You do know this is the express lane?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, I do, but it's a medical emergency. You see that man out there?" Jack pointed to Daniel, visible through the large window glass of the store, "He's having an attack; that's why he's hopping around out there like that, and I really need to get him proper care and attention as soon as possible."  
  
The clerk watched Daniel. He was walking around in circles, doing a variation of the Danny dance. His hands were waving through the air. "Yes, Sir, he does look ... in need of something anyway."  
  
The clerk urgently ran the various items through the scanner while another worker started to bag the groceries in small plastic bags.  
  
"No, I prefer paper bags. Easier to manage and more secure," Jack explained to the bagger as he ran his ATM card through the machine. The bagger did as Jack requested, placing four full brown bags back into the cart.  
  
"Thanks for your understanding and assistance."  
  
"No problem, Sir, and do come again."  
  
"Oh, I plan to ... soon and often," Jack wickedly smiled as he started to head for the door with the bags of groceries, waving off the bagger who offered carry-out assistance.  
  
As Jack approached, Daniel flung open the door to the truck and practically threw the groceries into the back of the cab.   
  
Jack headed for the driver's side, shaking his head in both amusement and excitement at the sex-craved antics of the man he loved.   
  
"Who would have thought grocery shopping could have this effect on him," Jack silently smirked.  
  
Jack took his seat, put his seatbelt on, and turned on the engine expecting to spend the next several minutes in verbal foreplay with his partner as they drove home. He was about to pull out of the parking space when Daniel placed his hand over Jack's on the steering wheel.  
  
"Listen to me very carefully, Jack. I want you drive over there, and back into that space by the tree."   
  
Daniel pointed to a more secluded spot at the rear of the parking lot, near a large tree. It was at the edge of the lot, away from the store, an area not frequented by the shoppers except at the busiest of shopping times.  
  
  
  
"Daniel, this isn't the place. We'll be home in ten minutes."  
  
"This is not open for debate, Colonel. Do it."  
  
Jack saw that predatory look in his lover's eyes that always aroused him, though he hadn't expected to see it in a supermarket parking lot. He knew they should go to the safety of their home, but Jack was a man of risk as much as of caution, and as he watched Daniel take control, Jack became excited at the prospect of taking his lover in such a dangerous place.   
  
So, Jack did as Daniel directed and backed into the designated spot, automatically shutting of the engine when the truck was parked.   
  
"People can still see inside the truck, Daniel."  
  
"I'm way ahead of you, Jack."   
  
Daniel pulled out the silver window shade and placed it over the dash of the F-350. It covered every inch of the windshield. A tall fence was behind the parking area where the lovers were, so there wasn't much chance of anyone seeing through the tinted glass of the rear window.  
  
"Daniel, you're positively wicked, you know that, don'tcha?"  
  
Daniel sported an alluring grin as he remained focused on his task. He reached back into the cab and pulled out the two large navy blue blankets they always kept there for emergencies or outings. Daniel rolled down his window slightly and put one blanket over the top of it and rolled the window back up, and then stretching the blanket to the back of the cab, did the same with the back seat window.   
  
He handed the other blanket to Jack and seductively ordered, "Roll your window down, Jack."  
  
Jack wanted this, but his years of training told him it was a bad idea. He had to issue one last flimsy protest, though he knew he would give in. If he was honest with himself, he didn't really want to yield to reason. He was as turned on as Daniel and about to lose the little he had left of his common sense that urged him to drive home and not have sex in the parking lot like two teenagers.  
  
"Danny, as much as I'd like to, I'm still not sure this is a smart thing to do."   
  
"Fine," Daniel's hand reached over and undid Jack's seatbelt, and then made its way to Jack's belt, unbuckling it, and then the top button of his pants, and then ..."  
  
"Okay, okay, you realize we'll probably suffocate in here, too," Jack protested lightly as he mimicked Daniel's action with the blanket on his side of the vehicle.  
  
"But what a way to go, Jack." Daniel twisted his body to face the back of the cab as he said, "Actually, Babe, sometimes I wonder how you survived without me."  
  
"Me, too ... but why this time?"  
  
Daniel shook his head.   
  
"Jack, start the truck and turn on the A/C, unless you really do want to suffocate."  
  
"Oh, yeah, good idea."   
  
Jack turned the A/C on to maximum as he asked, "What are you looking for, Danny?"   
  
Daniel was frantically searching through the grocery bags, noisily moving their purchases from brown bag to brown bag.  
  
"The cereal, Jack. Ah, here it is!"   
  
Daniel opened the box and shook the package for effect. He took out a single morsel and fed it to Jack, his finger caressing his lover's tongue and lip as Jack swallowed. Daniel's eyes were black with desire, and Jack knew that whatever was about to happen, was going to be fast and furious.   
  
Daniel pulled out another morsel and smiled, "Come here, my little Apple Jack."  
  
Jack gulped.   
  
"Danny, the truck isn't ... we don't have enough room for the cereal bit ..."  
  
"Hmmm, okay, we don't need it anyway," Daniel said as he tossed the box into the back seat. He slid over to his lover, straddling him.   
  
"Babe, this is a little tight, don'tcha think? Maybe we should go home, or ..."  
  
"Where there's a will, we don't need an "or", Jack," Daniel retorted, leaning into Jack for a kiss. It was a tight squeeze, the steering wheel rubbing into Daniel's back as he moved, but his lust was centered on his lover, and the wheel just added to the heat of their bodies.  
  
Daniel's kiss was deep, and Jack responded, making his own attempt to find his lover's tonsils. One kiss became dozens as their passion ignited quicker than even Daniel anticipated.   
  
As they devoured each other's mouth, Jack unzipped Daniel's zipper and began stroking his hardness. Daniel moaned at the contact. Jack lived for those moans, the urgency and desperation of them sending him to his own euphoria.  
  
Jack's stroking intensified, and Daniel thrust into his hand, harder and faster with each passing second. "Jack ... I need you ... Love you, Jack."   
  
Daniel had one hand on the seat behind Jack, the other found its way to Jack's bulging pants, increasing the pace for his lover's own pleasure. The rhythm grew stronger for both men as they worked each other vigorously.   
  
Both men were on the edge of release. Daniel's hand was kneading so hard into the fabric of the seat that it gave way to the pressure of his fingernails. They were panting from their union, their bodies sweating as they worked each others pulsating lengths. Jack leaned into Daniel's shoulder.   
  
"Danny ... oh wow ... yes, Danny."  
  
Daniel thrust harder into his lover's hand as Jack increased his strong palpating actions on Daniel.   
  
"Danny ... can't wait ..."  
  
"Jack ... oh ... need you. Now, Jack."  
  
With a final thrust of their hands and hips, the two men erupted together, emptying into each other's working hands, their orgasms sending them into euphoria.  
  
"Geez, Daniel, that was wild. I love you so much; love you more than anything."  
  
"Hmmm, that was incredible, Jack. It felt so good," the young man said as he laid his head on his lover's shoulder, Jack's hands now stroking his soul mate's back in calming circles as their breathing evened.   
  
"Glad you approve, Dr. Jackson."   
  
"Oh, I do; I definitely do."  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's forehead.   
  
"I can't believe you're mine, Danny, that you make me feel this way, like some teenager who can never get enough."  
  
"It's the same for me, Love. I need you so much sometimes I can't think straight. You don't know how hard it was for me in that store. I swear, Jack, I almost nailed you right in front of the Froot Loops."  
  
Jack laughed knowingly.   
  
"We're quite a pair. Love you always."  
  
"Me, too, forever. Just remember what you said before, about loving me more than anything. I mean, you love me more than your truck, right?"  
  
Daniel kissed Jack's neck, his fingers caressing the silver fox's hair.  
  
"Of course, I do."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Danny, why the comparison to my truck?"  
  
"Because not only are we a mess, Jack, but so is your truck ... messy and sticky."  
  
Jack laughed as he spoke, "Don't worry, Love. You get to help me clean it tomorrow."  
  
"Not today?"  
  
"Oh, no, I have plans for you and I. By the time I show you the best way to use those Apple Jacks, you won't even remember your name."  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
"Love you, too, Babe, and as much as I like having you on my lap, I think we'd better go home and get cleaned up, and get those steaks in the fridge."  
  
Daniel raised his head and started to move off his lover, but Jack stopped him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You sure do pick the funniest times to do what I tell you to do, Daniel," Jack laughed at the confused man as he placed his hand on Daniel's cheek, caressing it for a few moments before pulling him in for a long, moist kiss.  
  
"Honestly, Daniel, you get me to do the craziest things in the strangest places, but I swear, I'd die without you."  
  
Jack kissed Daniel again, this one soft and tender. "Now get off me so we can go home."  
  
"Geez, Jack, make up your mind," Daniel laughed, quickly moving over to the passenger seat.   
  
He and Jack zipped themselves up, and made sure their clothes were as decent as could be. Then, Daniel pulled the sunshade off the dash, flipping it to the back seat. They removed the blankets, and rolled down the windows, taking in the scent of the fresh air as they looked out at the busy supermarket before them.   
  
"Your back okay, Danny? That couldn't have been very comfortable."  
  
"Hmmm ... well, I'm sure it could use a little ... TLC ... or something ... later."  
  
"I do like the way you think. I know just how to make it better."   
  
"Oh, I'm sure you do; in fact, I'm counting on it, Jack."  
  
Images of a string of kisses and massaging hands flourished in their minds.  
  
"This was kinda crazy, wasn't it?"  
  
Jack looked into Daniel's eyes and saw love from his satiated partner. His Daniel was a handful, and that made Jack a happy man. He reached over and took Daniel's hand, holding it for a few moments, a smile forming on his face as they gazed at each other, their eyes speaking a thousand unspoken words of the depths of their emotions.  
  
"Yeah, very, but I wouldn't change a second of it."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"Not that I'm against being mushy and I can tell we're on the verge of getting sappy here again, but ..."  
  
"You have something against sap now, Daniel?"  
  
Daniel laughed, "Only when my pants are ... wet".  
  
"Good point. We can be sappy at home."  
  
"And ... wet, too."  
  
The two men laughed as Jack turned off the A/C, reconnected his seat belt and finally drove out of the parking lot and to their home where there would always be an endless amount of sap ... and "wetness", too!  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
